


An Unexpected Visitor

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Roman is Still a Screamer, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the club, Junior just wanted to sleep. He wasn't expecting to come home to a naked Roman Torchwick in his bed. Or the conversation, and sex, that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> CRIME DAAAADS.

After the night he’d had in the club, Junior just wanted to sleep. He was tired, he was sore, and he’d had to break up six fights that night. _Six fights._ Maybe Mike’s music was making them crazy. After all, they had tried a new playlist tonight.

With a sigh, Junior padded through his apartment, above the club, and flicked the light on in the hallway. He didn’t bother with the light in any other room. The girls were at a sleepover at Neo’s tonight, so the apartment was empty and lonely to begin with.

As Junior opened the door to his bedroom, he froze. Light from a dozen candles lit the room, and rose petals were scattered on the sheets. In the midst of it all was Roman Torchwick, sprawled leisurely on Junior’s bed, wearing nothing but his bowler hat. 

“Boo,” said Roman, eyes twinkling.

Junior sighed and rubbed his face. “Why are you naked in my bed?” he asked. “And, better question, why does this look like something out of a romance movie?” 

Roman shrugged, a smooth gesture that had Junior’s eyes trailing down Roman’s chest, to his taut stomach, and then…

Roman was grinning, cat-like, when Junior’s gaze abruptly flicked back to his face. “Problem?” he asked, sounding far too innocent for a naked man in Junior’s bed.

“I wanted to go to sleep,” said Junior.

Roman pouted. Honest to god _pouted_. “Aw, and here I thought you’d want to take advantage of my gift.”

“Roman.”

“Junior,” purred Roman in response, his eyes hooded and his lips curled into a beckoning smirk. Junior swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat. All too aware of the heat creeping up his neck and the slow tightening of his pants.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” asked Junior.

Roman’s smirk turned a touch playful. “What do you think?” And the teasing tone in his voice was just as good as his purr.

Junior sighed. “I’m sleeping on the couch,” he muttered.

“Hey!” shouted Roman in protest as Junior turned and left the room. There was a flurry of movement, and then Roman was standing in front of Junior, blocking him from going down the hall. And Junior was reminded, once again, that Roman was as naked as the day he was born. Well, except for the hat.

“What gives?” asked Roman. “I thought you’d be all over this.” His brow was knit in confusion. “And by this, I mean me. Come on, you’ve been tense, I’m hot. Do the math, Junior, we’re a perfect pair for some good sex.” He waggled his eyebrows, but there was still a touch of confusion in his eyes.

Junior put a hand over his face - half to prevent him from staring and half to hide the frustration that knit his features.

“We’re friends, Roman,” said Junior.

“Yeah, and?” asked Roman.

“I’m not having sex with you,” said Junior. “You’re my friend. I care about you. I don’t do casual sex with people I care about.”

Roman was silent. Junior chanced a glance and saw something incomprehensible in Roman’s eyes. Saw Roman duck his gaze and look at his feet. He shifted, looking awkward.

Then, so low Junior almost didn’t hear it, he mumbled, “I didn’t say it had to be casual sex.”

Junior stared at Roman. Roman stared at his feet. Then, Roman shivered, and Junior remembered how cold the apartment must be for someone that was naked.

“Let’s get you warm, then we’ll talk,” said Junior. He pressed a hand to Roman’s shoulder and guided the uncharacteristically quiet man to his bedroom. He threw a quilt at Roman, who wrapped it around himself, and they both sat down on the bed.

Junior rubbed his face. “Let’s start at the beginning. You were trying to seduce me.”

“Yup,” said Roman. He shrugged. “Was going pretty well, by my count. You looked like you wanted me.” He flashed a cheeky grin at Junior, but it didn’t reach his eyes, which were filled with worry.

It had been, but Junior wasn’t going to admit that until everything else was sorted out. “Was this some…” He trailed off, tried to find the words. “You said it didn’t have to be casual.” The words hung between them, heavy with their unknown meaning.

“It doesn’t,” said Roman, “If you don’t want it to be.”

Junior sighed. “And what do you want, Roman?”

“You.” Roman’s voice was quiet when he spoke.

Junior sucked in a breath. “What about me?”

“All of you,” said Roman. He let out a low, self-deprecating laugh. “I wanna be here when you get home from the club. I wanna see you wake up in the morning, before you have a chance to put yourself together. I want to be under you. To map out every inch of your body. To make you see what I do - that you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met in my entire life. I wanna make you laugh, and help the girls when they cry. I wanna know that Neo has someone when I have to leave for a job.” Roman took a deep breath. “I want _you_ , Hei Xiong, and everything that comes with it. And yeah, I want sex too. _God_ do I want it. But that’s… only a small part of it.”

Junior stared through the babbling, his expression going softer and softer with each word until he was left stunned by the end.

“Oh,” said Junior

Roman cleared his throat. “Yeah, now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go jump off a roof somewhere because I actually said that aloud.” He went to stand, only for Junior to grab his wrist. The ensuing topple left Roman strandling Junior’s lap, the blanket pooling at his waist.

“Roman,” said Junior. He held fast to Roman’s hips, preventing him from wriggling away, even though Roman tried in earnest. It had another flush creeping up Junior’s neck.

“Look, I shouldn’t have said that,” said Roman.

“I’m glad you did,” said Junior. His voice soft. Roman refused to look at him. Junior took the hat off Roman and tossed it onto his dresser. “I said I don’t do casual sex, Roman.” Junior slid one hand up Roman’s chest, then neck, until his hand rested on the side of Roman’s face. He drew Roman’s gaze back to him. “I never said I don’t do _relationships_.”

Roman’s eyes betrayed his hope, even as his voice remained neutral. “You’re serious?”

“I am,” said Junior. “I’m game if you are.” Roman didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he gripped the front of Junior’s vest, yanked him forward, and pressed him into a searing kiss. Junior groaned and fisted Roman’s hair with one hand and pressed Roman into him with the other. He tumbled backward on the bed, Roman on top of him.

Roman was already unbuttoning his vest, a frantic air to his movements and a wild look in his eyes as he pulled back. Junior caught his wrists.

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere.” said Junior.

“I know,” said Roman, though his voice was a little tight. “Fuck I just. I want you in me, now.”

And who was Junior to argue with that? He slid his hands around Roman and yanked the quilt off as he went, leaving Roman naked and on top of him. With Roman’s help, Junior got his vest, tie, and button-up off, leaving him in his undershirt and pants. Roman yanked at the undershirt, only for Junior to tense.

“What?” asked Roman. “You… self-conscious?” There was no amusement in Roman’s voice. No teasing. Just genuine confusion.

“I’m not exactly the thinnest guy,” mumbled Junior.

Roman smiled at him. “No,” he agreed. He slid his hands under Junior’s shirt and across his stomach. “But I like it, a lot.” His voice was low and throaty when he spoke and Junior felt it travel straight to his dick.

Then Roman tugged at his shirt and Junior let Roman pull it off. He ran his hands down Junior’s chest, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed. Junior swallowed hard.

“Shit, you’re gorgeous,” breathed Roman, and Junior could see that Roman’s cock was straining now. Junior couldn’t help but flush at the words.

“You good?” asked Junior. Roman nodded and leaned down to kiss Junior again. A clash of tongues that left Junior arching into Roman’s touch. Then Roman was yanking at Junior’s belt. Undoing it and tossing it aside. And then he was unbuttoning Junior’s pants and Junior lifted his hips so that Roman could yank off his pants and throw them aside too.

Roman groped Junior through his boxers. With a gasp, Junior arched into the touch, body quivering. _Shit_.

“Let’s get on even ground, shall we?” asked Roman. He tugged at Junior’s boxers and Junior lifted his hips. Shucking them off, Roman settled back on Junior’s hips and rolled their cocks together.

Roman whined, high and wanton in the back of his throat. Junior gripped Roman tight and tried to drag their bodies even closer together.

“Hang on,” murmured Roman. He climbed off Junior and rooted around on the floor for something. Came back up with some lube, a condom, and a knowing grin. “Up for it?”

With a low growl, Junior flipped them so that Roman was on his back, the lube and condom falling beside them. He popped the cap, coated his fingers, and pressed a deep kiss to Roman’s lips. Opened him up with one hand while stroking his cock with the other. Roman yowled beneath him, his hips arching and falling as he tried to get a better angle on each of Junior’s hands.

Junior laughed against Roman’s throat. Bit down hard on the side of his neck until Roman keened and whimpered beneath him. He bit another bruise, then another. Worked his way down Roman’s collarbone with his teeth while he worked Roman open with one hand.

And then he slipped his fingers from Roman, chuckling softly at the loud whines that slipped out of Roman. Leaned back long enough to slide on a condom and slick himself up. Then he was back over Roman, bending his legs back at the knee, and pressing into him.

Roman cried out with a sharp ‘hah!’ as Junior bottomed out. His hands gripped the sheets and he crossed his legs at the ankles on Junior’s upper back. Junior pressed in close, his breath ghosting Roman’s jaw and his arms quivering as he held himself still.

“Good?” asked Junior, voice low and rough. Roman nodded, eyes closed, head tipped back, and flushing from head to toe. Junior reached out and stroked Roman’s sweaty cheek, only to have his hand come back a different colour.

“Do you wear _concealer_?” asked Junior. He gave a soft laugh as he spotted light brown freckles dusting Roman’s cheekbone. “That’s adorable.”

Roman whined and lifted one hand to grip Junior’s shoulder. Junior swiped his thumb across Roman’s other cheek and the bridge of his nose. More concealer lifted off, more freckles appeared. He leaned in a pressed soft kisses to them, getting a sharp cry from Roman as his cock shifted inside the other man.

“Junior, _please_ ,” said Roman, his voice shaky and throaty. _“Fuck me."_

With a low grunt, Junior drew back, lifting himself to press a kiss to the inside of Roman’s knee. Then, with a soft exhale, he pressed back in. Sharp, deep thrusts shook the bed and Roman as Junior set a brutal pace. He bent his head low over Roman, almost perfectly silent as he thrust again and again.

“Oh _god_ ,” cried Roman, his voice spiralling up into a scream. Every thrust set fire sparking down Junior’s spine. Every cry of Roman’s pooling in the base of his cock as he pressed deeper and deeper into Roman. Junior gave a few cut off gasps, struggling to keep himself from making any other noise.

Roman made enough for both of them. He screamed himself hoarse and dug his nails _hard_ into Junior’s shoulders. Deep enough that Junior knew Roman was leaving deep, red marks in his skin. The pain mixed with the pleasure and spiralled together until Junior’s entire body shuddered with every sharp, hard thrust into Roman.

Roman’s screaming went incoherent. A few half-held grunts slid out of Junior. Sweat trickled down his body as lightning danced up it. He couldn’t _think_ , could barely _breathe_ , every inch of his body on fire and tingling and sending him screaming toward a finish that he could scarcely fathom.

And then, with a cry so sharp that Roman’s voice broke on it, Roman was spilling between them. He clenched around Junior, entire body shaking through his orgasm. His voice half gone as the his last strangled cries passed through his lips.

Junior groaned, the sound low and slipping through his lips before he could stop it. Roman dragged him in for a kiss, his breathing ragged and hot against Junior’s mouth. And Junior knew he was done. Knew that he couldn’t take anymore of the glorious heat that joined their bodies.

He groaned as he came, deep inside Roman. His face bent low as lightning shot up his spine and through his cock. Until his entire body quivered and he collapsed against Roman, shaking with the force of it.

Roman kissed him again in the aftershocks. Unhooked his legs and let them drop. The two lay, sprawled together, as their heart rates and breathing slowed down to something resembling normal.

“Mother _fuck_ ,” rasped Roman, his voice so hoarse and shaky that he barely sounded himself. “I need a cigar…” He coughed. “...after that.”

Junior laughed against Roman’s throat and kissed his jaw. “I might not even care this time,” he mumbled. “Just share.”

Roman nuzzled Junior’s head, his breath raspy and hoarse. “I might.”

“You lose your voice every time you have sex?” asked Junior.

“Dunno,” said Roman. “Wanna find out?"  
  
Junior laughed and pulled himself off Roman to fix them up. When he settled against Roman again, he pulled the blanket over them and smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “I think I do.”


End file.
